Prophecy
by RandomAsRainbows
Summary: My daughter was different; she was always different. No one really knew how much so for the first 10 years of her life. No one knew until she died. Even now Bella's life is kept a secret, but how will she take moving to forks to live with her father.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed at ten

Renee POV

Vampires.

Most are cruelly taken away from life as to join the living dead by other vampires. Few are chosen at the beginning of life, others are chosen by the harsh demons while lying on their deathbeds. My daughter was different; chosen at neither life, death nor the un-dead. My daughter was chosen at the fragile, innocent age of 10; now cursed and destined to be a monster, a cold hearted monster. I'm glad my husband and I stopped hunting for the child of the prophecy when Isabella was born.

I'm here to tell you her story.

* * *

Bella POV (looking back)

I remember waking up early that morning and noticing how clear everything was, every dust moat swirling in the light, every scratch on the ceiling but put it down to my imagination. I started to do my morning ritual. I sat up with one fast movement - excitement wanting to get to my special breakfast as fast as possible. That day was the 19th of September, my birthday to be exact. I took a shower just like any day, but I noticed that my skin looked paler than normal, much paler. I put it down to the lighting. Next I dried myself off and got changed—still with those jerky incredibly fast movements—into a light blue spaghetti strap t-shirt, some denim shorts and some hot-pink flip-flops, my skin still looked pale but again I put it down to the lighting; pale skin couldn't stop me, it was my birthday and I love my birthday so I would have fun today.

I went to the sink to do my teeth and face, my toothpaste tasted horrible for some reason. I looked up from spitting into the sink, looked into the mirror; and screamed. My eyes were now a glowing icy blue colour; I screamed again, my voice sounded strange, like the tinkling of bells. Mum came rushing in asking what was wrong she saw me and she too screamed then glanced over to the window. The curtains were pulled back and sunlight was streaming through, hitting my skin. I looked down at my arm, it was sparkling, so bright in fact it should hurt my eyes, but yet it didn't. I wished it wouldn't be so bright; I wished the sunlight couldn't affect it. Suddenly my vision took on a small red tinge and the sparkles started to fade into a ghostly, dim glow. After my speculations I turned to face my mother in shock.

I asked her what happened. What was I? Did she know anything about it? Was she as surprised as I was?

Something flickered in her eye – I think it looked like recognition - at the time, but I wasn't concentrating on what it was. I was too deep in questions to think much of it.

My voice, there was no way that it belonged to me.

My skin sparkled/glowed now.

Those super speedy hyper movements.

My eyes. My now changed to deep purple menacing eyes.

The miracle that was I had not yet tripped over once this morning.

The burning in my throat.

Actually beating able to hear her frenzied heart beat. Being able to figure out that it was her heart beat and that I couldn't hear mine.

How my own mothers scent and heart beat almost had me leaping at her and killing her just to solve the itchy burning at the back at my thought. Don't ask how I knew it would solve it, I just felt it would.

Common sense told me not to kill her. She was my mother and it hurt my heart to think of her dead in my arms, it hurt much more than the burning inside my neck so it was easy to override the instinct using my imagination.

I just realised I had thought about all of these things at once, how I had ruled out the burn so quickly. I had heard about women multi-tasking but this was crazy.

I turned to the mirror in yet another fast, jerky, movement and looked at my face. I was beautiful. Inhuman beauty; tragic but perfect; I could also see that this magnitude of beauty screamed evident danger. My limbs were smooth and strong, skin pale as the moon. Looking carefully, but avoiding my dark eyes, I saw that my face was still there, but hidden under the angular, perfect features of the flawless face. I took comfort in noticing how my rose-bud lips were still slightly off balance, the top lip too full for the bottom lip. If this one flaw was still present then maybe I could, with time, find more pieces of myself. Even with the flaw I couldn't help but, experimentally, raised my hand to my face to check it was all real. The woman in the mirror did the same.

With my new distraction I almost forgot about my mother. I turned back to her; she was now sitting on the floor weeping.

In my new cold scary voice I asked what was wrong.

Stupid question, I know.

She never answered; instead she got up on shaking legs. I walked to her; the burn was stronger now but I ignored it. Again I asked what was wrong. She walked away from me, downstairs, through the hall and into the living room, I followed. She looked like she was in a dream state, or a zombie, or sleepwalking, she picked up the phone dialled a number and let it ring.

Chief Charlie Swan A.K.A. Dad answered after 4 rings. Mum said to him "it happened, the prophecy, right here in Jacksonville, Florida." dad asked who was chosen, mum only needed to say one more word that entire phone call "Isabella". Dad told her to move to the city it would be safest in the big city_,_ easiest to blend in, away from the open spaces and, into the crowds. He lectured her on getting me contacts for my eyes, where to go for fake I.D.'s, the best places for forgery. He told her to teach me to be vegetarian and never to tell me what I was. I heard every word he said during that phone call, somehow he knew what I was, and so did she. "Am I the only one who doesn't know the big secret," I remember asking myself.

A.N.: Hope you like it so far.

If you want more REVIEW.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

CLICK ME!!!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own what isn't in the book  
e.g. most of Bella's awesome new powers.**

* * *

Vampires. Most are cruelly taken away from life as to join the living dead by other vampires. My daughter was different; she was always different. No one really knew how much so for the first 10 years of her life. No one knew until she died.

* * *

Bella POV

Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in America. Why me? I questioned myself for the 100th time today. Renee said it would do me good to stop having to use my powers to just be able to relax, not to have to worry, she also had other obligations.; Phil. Obviously she didn't talk much about how much she missed Phil while he was on baseball tour, only that it would do me good to see Charlie.

How I hated Charlie, amazing I know, I hate my own father. Well who wouldn't, you turned into a monster at the age of 10, he knows what you are and forces your own mother to swear not to tell you then I'm sure you would hate him too.

It has been 10 years since that birthday. That horrible day that changed my life for ever. I reach the age of 20 in 2 days but know I will never look like I have even lived on this earth that long. After that day all those years ago I was never the same I started an exhilarated growth period where in just 3 years I went from looking like an innocent 10 year old to a breathtaking 17 year old. Basically I have also looked 17 for the passed 7 years. Moving house again and again so that people don't realise that I'm not ageing. I know what your thinking stuck in the prime of life, never getting old; every girls dream right. Maybe that's true but if anyone was stuck in this life then they would be living their worst nightmare.

Don't think I haven't tried research on the subject of what I am I have lists of everything that changed that night:

My eyes vary from plum purple to black. It depends on how dominant the burn in my throat is - unless of coarse I have my shield down, but then I feel venerable.

My skin. Luminous, magical, moonlit coloured porcelain, the smoothest thing I have ever felt.

How even things like twigs and stones under my bear feet can possibly feel like the softest of velvet.

My teeth, the scariest thing that I have ever seen or could possibly imagine in my wildest nightmares, they are sharp and menacing, a curse, through my eyes, they are a magnificent, bleached white and are filled with a deadly poison.

Super speed, I can move incredible distances in seconds, consequently I now have a need for speed.

Super strength, I can lift trucks with ease, once when we were loading up a moving truck to move house I tried to see if I could pick it up with my bear hands after it had been loaded. I crept under and picked it up with out breaking a sweat.

I no longer sweat.

I'm pretty indestructible.

I am graceful and not once have tripped in the past 10 years. A miracle to last an hour without being awarded at least 10 scratches or bruises in my old body.

How as I grew in those 3 years the colour in photos stopped showing. Now that I've stopped growing when my picture is taken, the whole picture comes out in black and white, it doesn't matter what kind of camera it is.

I can't sleep.

I don't need to breath it's just a habit.

Normal food, even my old favourites taste terrible and they end up coming back up just hours later.

Instead of eating normal food like everyone else I end up hunting animals, my only weapons, my teeth and bear hands. You would think that would be dangerous, and deadly stupid, but my weapons are much more than enough. I leave the carcase and raw meat in holes I dig. All I need is the blood. You would think it obvious; you drink blood, your immortal, you're a vampire. I researched that, but nothing fit, I don't burn in the sunlight, garlic smells just as bad as any other food, I cant turn in to a bat, (believe me I did try,) there's no way a steak could even pierce my skin, I don't sleep in a coffin, (as I said before I don't even sleep,) my eyes are purple not red, my hair is not black it is brown with reddish hi-lights, I hate the colour black. Therefore I am not a vampire.

I get distracted easily, as you can see.

And now the worst thing is happening. I am being sent to most wet, green, parasite infested place in America. Just because I hate seeing Phil play baseball. It's not my fault any one would be fed up if you had to watch your step dad hit baseballs and be praised when you knew how much better you could do with your super strength.

I climbed off the plane to see Charlie waving a sign with my name on it. Didn't he know what his own daughter looked like, I guess not. I walked over and hugged him; he hugged back, and then led me over to collect my suitcases.

When we finally got out of the airport and into his police cruiser he started talking. He asked how I had been, how phoenix was, how mum was, all I wanted was for him to shut-up. I'm not a very expressive person, as you can see. I am uncomfortable with expressing my feelings, particularly around Charlie.

* * *

Edward POV

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_Birth date:_**_ September 19Th 1992_

**_Current age:_**_ 18_

**_Physical age:_**_ 17_

**_Father's profession:_**_ mythical creature hunter(retired)/chief of police_

**_Mother's profession:_**_ mythical creature hunter(retired)/house wife_

**_Step fathers profession:_**_ minor league baseball._

**_Addresses:_**_ Forks, Washington._ - 4 years

_Minneapolis, Minnesota._ - 4 years

_Jacksonville, Florida. - 3 years_

_Kulpsville, Pennsylvania - 2 years_

_Eden Praire, Minnesota - 1 year_

_Phoenix, Arizona. - 3 years_

_on baseball tour with the team Phil plays for- 1 year_

_Forks, Washington._

**_Reasons for moving:_**_ Parents divorced._

_Mother's boyfriend got a new baseball contract._

_Bella needed to finish her growth spurt._

_Needed to blend in after being chosen._

_Were under suspicion._

_Graduated._

_Phil was granted baseball contract._

_No longer wanted to tour America with Phil and Renee._

**_Ability:_**

_Empathy: upon looking into ones eyes can see there deepest emotions and thoughts._

_Precognition: Falls in to a trance sleeping like state where her powerful subconscious sends her "visions" on things she may need to know._

_Able to admit powerful shields that may never have no certain number of manipulative uses._

_Example_

_She can put them onto people so said person is immobilised, she can do this to any creature, and as many as she wants, she could also – if need be - only immobilise certain parts of the body._

_She can have it block out certain things, e.g. she put a shield around herself that only blocks out the sun and therefore can be seen in sunlight without those around her seeing her "sparkle."_

_She can put herself and others into shields and manipulate the shields so that they can't be seen, heard, smelt or touched._

_She can use the shields to move things._

_Illusion - She can change how she looks._

**_(Side affect): _**_If a picture is taken and she is featured then none of the colour in said picture develops._

**_Contact with other magical creatures:_**_ None. She also doesn't know what she is._

**_Species:_**_ Half vampire, creature of the "Hebrew prophecy of Atiennus."_

"They only want us to keep an eye on her." Carlisle said obviously seeing my expression.

"I don't see why she needs a babysitter. How are we supposed to know who she is anyway, she can change her appearance." Rosalie said spitefully.

"We use a camera, silly; if we quickly take pictures of everyone at school then we just need to see whose picture doesn't show colour." Alice said joyfully.

I realised she hadn't been acting this hyper since her last shopping trip in Paris. Something must be up, she must have seen something, I looked but all I got was "oops I did it again" being sung backwards in FRENCH. She is so annoying when she blocks me.

"Couldn't we just see who smells like vampire, who has no heart beat, the only other new girl, or the person named Isabella Swan," I said mockingly.

"We could but that's no fun." She said like we were all stupid, "remember, we have school tomorrow. We'll be starting Forks High school, so we need to get ready."

I trudged upstairs to get prepared, camera phone and all.


End file.
